


Behind the Closed Doors

by TheSmileILiveFor (MissCordayLewis)



Category: Fleetwood Mac (Band)
Genre: F/F, beard theory yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCordayLewis/pseuds/TheSmileILiveFor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Christine never told anyone was that her wedding to Eddy was just another part of the plan to keep up with the charade masking what’s behind closed doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Closed Doors

What Christine never told anyone was that her wedding to Eddy was just another part of the plan.

Sure, they shared the same house, but most of the time they lived like flatmates with separate rooms and separate lives, save for mealtimes and the occasional song writing session in the music room. They would sometimes go out to events together, to keep up appearances as a happy, stable couple.

To keep up with the charade masking what’s behind closed doors.

Eddy knew of the set-up, and that’s he’s the perfect candidate for his role. Someone quite far removed from the hustle and bustle and crying and chaos that her bandmates embody. One young enough to get people to talk more about their age difference in order for people not to talk about why she married him.

In reality, he was seeing another woman - his real lover. When Fleetwood Mac embarked on this latest tour, Chris gave him her keys and allowed them free reign of the house.

At last, she could finally be with _her_.

In a sense, she already was as she had her own room and office in the house and her job entailed hovering around Chris keeping tabs on her busy schedule, but that’s just the things written on the official job description.

Although this lady was “one of them” and hence allowed inside the inner circle, Christine wished she didn’t have to go through such lengths to keep the real nature of their relationship under wraps.

How she wished she could tell people how her stomach dropped when she mentioned her name before flashing that gorgeous smile, or how she would get a jolt of electricity down her spine when their hands accidentally brush against each other. 

* * *

**_Boston, 1987_ **

The night before Halloween, Christine invited her to her presidential suite to talk about a few “business-related matters” in private.  

_Knock knock._

With a glass of Chivas Regal on hand, Christine opened her door to find her secretary standing on her doorstep. She led her by the hand to the plush couch in front of the fireplace and poured another glass of the champagne before handing the glass to her.

“What did you want to talk to me about, Chris?” the secretary wondered. “Why here? Why now?”

Christine took a cigarette from a half-empty pack and lighted it up. “Oh, I just wanted some company. I’m feeling rather lonely and Stevie’s assistants watch over her like guard dogs.”

The secretary took another swig of her scotch. “Well, this is quite an unusual way for you to ask for my company.”

Two bottles down and they bared their souls to one another - all their dreams, their emotions, their thoughts. They bonded over how unhappy they both were in the state of their relationships. How much they yearned for something more meaningful.

Then the secretary turned away from Chris before finishing the last of her glass. “Actually, there is one person I really wanted more than anything, but for…very obvious reasons, I can’t have them.”

“Is it all right for me to ask who?” Christine said, looking at her clear blue eyes.

The two of them locked each other’s gaze for a few seconds before it hit upon her who she meant. But before Chris could react, the secretary wrapped her arm around the back of Christine’s neck and pressed her soft lips against her own. On another day Chris would’ve pulled back and reprimanded her for such an act, but all she could think of was how much she wanted her, c _raved_ for her before returning it with just as much passion.

Moments later, the secretary unbuttoned Chris’s button-down, revealing a red push-up bra underneath. Releasing herself from the kiss, she stared at Christine’s cleavage and revealed a devious smile. “You know how I told you that you looked amazing in red?”

Christine bit her lip before unzipping her secretary’s shirt. She laid her on the bed before climbing on top of her and leaving a trail of kisses from her lips, down to her neck, chest, and stomach.  She took delight in hearing her assistant’s soft moans and teasing and seeing her shudder and beg from the delicate touch.

“Please, Chris. Just do it. I can’t take it anymore.” the secretary begged.

There’s that glint on Christine’s eye. “Oh, darling, where’s the fun in jumping into the action right away?”

The intoxication made everything else from that night a huge blur for both of them. All Chris remembered was her secretary screaming her name repeatedly in ecstasy while months of unresolved sexual tension in Chris exploded within her as her secretary’s fingers hit a particular spot over and over.

The following morning, they woke up to find themselves naked, hungover and their limbs tangled to one another. _What the bloody hell did we just do?_

* * *

**_Toronto, 1990 – Christine’s dressing room_ **

Christine was jolted back to reality to the sound of her secretary calling her name “Chris? You okay there? You seem pretty out of it.”

“Yeah. I was just thinking about something that happened to us a few years ago.” Christine said, fixing her fringe. “In Boston.”

Her secretary looked at her in a bewildered expression. “Wait, what happened in—Oh, right.”

A tense pause punctuated the moment before Christine stood in close proximity to her secretary and faced her with a sly grin. “Well I don’t know about you, but I certainly don’t mind an encore. If you know what I mean.”

The next thing Chris knew, her back was pinned against the wall and she felt those soft lips crash against hers once more. The secretary ran her fingers down Chris’s hair and kissed even deeper. When they came up for air, Christine stroked her secretary’s long, blonde hair and stared at those blue eyes once again.

This time, she saw a woman who yearned for her, but at the same time knew that even if she had Chris, what they shared wouldn’t escape the closed doors.


End file.
